Do you know, senpai?
by NicotineGum
Summary: A one-on-one in which Rukawa acts purely on instinct. RuMit.


Do you know, senpai?

Disclaimer: well if it's posted on ffnet, then it should speak for itself.

_Based entirely on Rukawa's POV, hence the short, jerky, un-original descriptions. Or maybe it's just an excuse so you won't shoot me for my bad narrative._

_

* * *

_

"I won."

Blue eyes turn their gaze on me, sparkling in their amusement. Amusement? At something I did? Or was it something I said?

"Yeah. You did."

A smile graces your features before you lean heavily against the wall. Your chest heaves from the past exertion and I wonder vaguely how anyone could have any stamina left after no training for 2 years.

"Nice game," I find myself saying, much to both our surprise.

"Yeah," you answer, not looking at me. You life a hand to your face and make to clench your fist, but the effort is too much and you're drained, strengthless, so that it hurts just to move.

Does it hurt senpai? Does it hurt to breathe?

"Tomorrow," I offer, "one on one?" I throw myself ungracefully onto the empty space next to you, armed with a sports bottle in one hand a towel in the other.

Your lips quirk in a smile, but your eyes are closed as you tilt you head back against the wall.

"Umm…" you mumble half-asleep, "sure."

If your eyes had been open, they would have seen me smile.

* * *

I watch you closely and guard you even closer. You make to move to the right but I don't react. It's a feint. I know you too well by now senpai, I won't fall for your tricks so easily. 

And you do. You take a step back instead and leap to score. Your form is perfect, your body poised and your arm angled out to shoot the ball into the hoop. Too late, I leap to block and the ball just barely grazes my fingers before it swishes effortlessly into the net. A perfect 3-pointer. I hadn't expected any less.

Your hands close into fists and you throw me a cocky grin.

"How's that Rukawa?" You say tauntingly. The score is 16-19 in your favour.

"Hnn." I pick the ball up and start dribbling. "Senpai talks too much."

"Hah! Only cause you're losing!" you shoot back childishly. Please senpai, I won't take the bait.

I roll my eyes at you and mutter a tired "D'aho." I'm beyond caring now, I can't afford to lose.

I watch you watching me and suddenly my lips tug upwards at the corners in what might be a smile as I dribble the ball deftly behind my back, beyond your reach. When you make to thwart my movement, I bounce it hard on the polished floorboards so it shoots up fiercely and I grab it in mid-air and aim for a shot. You jump. Seconds too soon, and your fingertips graze the ball, but not enough to push it off course. It will be 19-all now. A tie.

To my surprise, your other hand comes up from behind and smacks the ball away. What the - ?

I dash forward to retrieve the ball and to attempt another shot. But you're already there, to block me. How cunning. You had this planned. You'd read me from the start. But you won't stop me senpai. I won't let you.

Stubbornly I aim a shot and even more stubbornly you move to block. It goes on, for what seems like hours until the ball rebounds off the basket rim and flies off the court.

"Game," you say tiredly, your body swaying dangerously as you collapse in my arms.

* * *

It feels nice, to hold you like this. It's just the two of us now, in the court, just like it has always been. Me and you. You and me. 

It's getting late but I couldn't care less. I have you here in my arms, I'm holding you close to myself, and you're unresisting. Instead, in your sleep, you cuddle closer, burying your face in my chest, arms grasping onto my shirt to hold me in place. But I won't move senpai. I can't. Do you know that?

My own arms are wound tightly around you, and for the first time, I'm truly awake.

My breath hitches when you stir and you open your eyes to stare blearily at me, brilliant blue eyes clouded heavily with sleep.

"Rukawa," you mumble into my shirt, "where are we?"

"In school," I whisper hoarsely. Clearing my throat, I repeat, more audibly this time, "In school."

"Oh." You smile a soft, gentle smile before snuggling closer to resume your rest. A hand finds its way to the back of your head, and I stroke your soft silky hair absently. It feels exactly as I'd imagines. **You** feel exactly as I'd imagined.

Do you know how it hurts to breathe senpai? How it hurts to be so close to you?

My other arm wraps itself around your waist, pulling you even closer to me. You make an incoherent noise and nuzzle into my neck. Something catches in my throat. I think, for a moment, my heart stops beating when you lift your head up and look tiredly up at me.

"Rukawa," you ask, still not fully awake.

I see your lips, chalky and pale, and I see your face, bloodless against the drape of shadows in the background. The gym is dark as the sunlight wanes slowly away, paving way for the moon's glow. But the fading light catches your face, and illuminates it in an eerie glow. Without thinking, I lean forward to catch those lips, pressing ever so gently for a kiss.

Your lips are soft, softer than I'd imagined. And pliant, as they fall open to my own, unresisting and submissive.

It's a sweet kiss, the sweetest I've had. You taste so sweet senpai, did you know that?

I pull away, panting heavily and I watch you, your eyes glazed over as you gaze dreamily up at me.

"Is this a dream Rukawa?" you whisper, "Am I dreaming?"

"Yes," I whisper back, lips softly tracing your features. Your eyes flutter close as I kiss them, and mine close as your mouth welcomes my kiss. "Yes." I almost choke my answer.

Yes this is a dream senpai. Tomorrow you'll wake up and think this is a dream. You are, and will always be, an impossible dream.

My dream.

Do you know senpai? Do you know how it hurts?

-end-

* * *

A very bad attempt at drabble I'm afraid. Excuse me while I go sulk in a corner about my lack of literary talent. 


End file.
